


Different

by Silent_Chick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crush, Cuddling, Dean Flirts, Dean/You Flirting, F/M, First Date, First Kiss, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Mature Dean, Nervous Dean, Original Character(s), Playful Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Chick/pseuds/Silent_Chick
Summary: Dean has a crush and she's not anything like other women he has dated.





	

Dean was walking with a group of his friends to the dorms, having a laugh at many stupid things, when he saw (Y/N). She was standing in front of a bench; her backpack was set on going through it.

"Uh, excuse me fellas. I'll catch y'all later." He makes his way towards her.

"Dean's at it again. Watch out Dean is on the prowl, I repeat, Dean is on the prowl!" Victor calls out, making the other guys laugh when he received a kind middle finger from Dean.

Apparently (y/n) didn't hear it, great. He's not a prowler, he promises. Usually what happens is a lovely lady would take notice to how caring and charming Dean was, give him their number without him asking, set up a date, and..... how can this be put kindly...? let Dean know the panties could be shedded that same night. It was never his move first; he would always let the ladies decide because that's just the kind of man he was raised to be.

But (Y/N) was different. Yes, he had her number, but a date wasn't set up. Matter of fact, he's had her number for two months now and a date still has not been set up.

This was unfamiliar territory for Dean.

But he is not steered away.

This just meant to him she was obviously something special. Don't get him wrong now, all women are, but this one was a keeper.

The way she carries herself is just attractive in and out of itself. Dean loves how she's so focused on school. She's not worried about parties, drugs, alcohol, or guys. (Y/N) focuses on her school work, but never will you see her overwork herself. She just has this perfect balance that most women in college does not have.

And Dean will admit he has been dancing around asking her on a date just because of how sophisticated she is. He's afraid she would say, "yes", to the date and then at the end of it tell him she just doesn't see him that way and would like to remain friends because that's the kind hearted person she is.

To be honest, Dean is sick of going on these dates and the girl laughs a little too loud at a joke he knows was corny and then they get back to her dorm room and she starts pushing him in taking off her clothes and the rest is history. Yes, Dean could have said he didn't want to enter any of their sugar walls, but they were just too sweet to resist. That's not the end of it. Dean would go out with these girls for a few weeks before he got tired of them showboating him around. And then they had the nerve to get mad when he addressed the issue with them. If it wasn't for them dragging him everywhere when they were with friends and kissing all up on him in front of them and practically jumping on his back, he wouldn't have accused them of doing it.

It just didn't sit right with him that they would do something like that and they were only going out with him because he was some type of trophy for them to show off.

But his gut tells him, (Y/N) is different.

Leaning on the tree beside the bench, he gives her his most dashing smile.

"Hey."

She looks up from the backpack with a furrowed brow before it smooths out and a smile stretches across her lips.

"Hey, Dean. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Dean straightens. "Well, first a hug." He opens his arms and gets closer so she can turn and give him a one-armed hug around his waist.

He never thought he would love the smell of shea butter so much.

"Second, allow me to walk you wherever you're goin'."

"I was just about head to my room. I was making sure I didn't leave my favorite pen in my last class." She tells him zipping up her backpack.

"Favorite pen...?" Dean asks with a smile.

"Yeah. You don't have a favorite pen or pencil?" (Y/N)'s looking up at him with this adorable genuine curiosity.

"No, not really, but that's probably just because I don't really like to write all that much. But, uh, ya know, I could go buy the most fabulous pen and declare it as my favorite. Maybe put it in a little cute case with puppies on it."

(Y/N) slaps his arm and laughs.

"You play so much." She slips the bag on her back.

"I think it's worth it, so I can hear that laugh." Dean responds looking directly into her eyes.

She huffs and shakes her head with tamed smile. "You gonna walk me or what?"

Holding out his arm so she can slip hers through, he waits until they are linked to start the stroll towards her room.

And if Dean is going slow on purpose... it's so she won't have to walk so fast to keep up with him. He's not foolin' anybody, is he?

This actually isn't the first time he has walked her somewhere. Anytime he sees her alone he offers to walk her where she's going and she always accepts. Whenever she's with other people and he sees her, Dean just gives her a wink and she'll smile at him.

They do flirt, Dean more so than (Y/N). So she knows Dean is interested in her it's just, Dean has to properly voice his interest. Her flirt is more subtle than other women he has been with. It reminds him of when you're in elementary and you like someone so you will stare at them, play with them, and share your things with them. He's not saying her flirtations are childish, he's saying they're sweet and cute and Dean so caught up with his crush he doesn't how he's survived this long.

They get to her room, but before she can escape, he leans on her doorframe and slide his hand down to hers.

Somehow she was one of the lucky ones and got a dorm room to herself.

"Actually there's somethin' else I wanted." It's now or never.

"What's up?" (Y/N) can tell this is serious.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out later today. Get somethin' to eat or whatever you wanted to do. You don't have to dress up or anything. It can just be somethin' causal if you want."

Dean watches as her eyes bounce between his and she shuffles a little on her feet.

"Uh, that would be great. We can go eat something. This is a date, right?"

"I would like it to be, yes."

"Then I want to tell you now, I don't put out on the first date, it's something you have to earn."

She's most likely have heard about Dean's other relationships.

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

(Y/N) stares at him for a second before nodding and squeezing his hand.

"Okay, I'll see you later."

She hugs him before entering her room.

"I'll text you a time a little bit later." Dean calls out as the door closes.

In reply he hears a faint, "okay".

Something he has to earn... Dean has a fucking chance after this date tonight. Yes! He shall calm down now before he actually starts skipping and end up breaking his damn neck or something.

Later has arisen and Dean is so psyched. He changed his shirt to one a little nicer and by that he meant, it was tight on his chest and arms, but not so tight that he couldn't breathe.

He's standing at the door he departed from earlier today. He's warrior ready. Dean doesn't even what the fuck that means.

Knocking he hears music from inside stop and the door is opened. First off, the smell of vanilla hits him and his mouth begins to water. Second, (Y/N) is closing the door behind herself before she looks up at Dean. She has changed also, earlier she had on a hoodie and a pair of blue jeans, but now, she has on a form fitting top and some black skinny jeans.

"Dean?"

She must've said something. "Hm?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah yeah, of course. Are you?" What the fuck is wrong with him? He's not warrior ready.

"Yes.... Is this a good time to do this for you or should we reschedule?"

"No!"

Her eyes widen, unprepared for that reaction.

"I just mean, yes, I'm okay. I've just been waiting for this for so long and I guess I'm more nervous and excited than I thought I was."

She holds out a hand towards him, he takes it.

"It's just me. The only thing that's different is this time we will probably be more than friends by the end of the night." She steps closer and leans up to kiss his cheek with her dark purple matte clad lips. "Let's go now because I'm hungry."

(Y/N) begins to pull him down the corridor.

They decided to walk to the diner that was just a few blocks away.

Once they are seated, menus are opened and no words are exchanged.

The waitress comes by for their food and drink orders. Dean hands her his menu and begins staring at the table.

What the fuck was he thinking? He's not ready for this. If he screws this up, that chance he had goes down the damn drain.

Dean doesn't feel awkward. It's like he's just now realizing she's out of his league. Just because Dean asked she probably didn't want to flat out turn him away. Either that or she doesn't know she's out of his league.

And he's still fucking up just staring at the table. Looking at his date he finds her already staring at him.

"Did you say somethin'?" He asks and internally face palms. Now she'll think he wasn't listening on purpose.

"No, I didn't say anything." She's sitting back in her seat in the booth across from him.

Dean notices a hint of a smile on her lips. "You find somethin' funny?"

"Who me?" She fiends’ innocence.

"Who else?" He asks chuckling.

"I dunno, Dean. The way you were staring at the table, it seemed like you wanted it to talk to you." (Y/N) shrugs one of her shoulders, smile getting wider.

"I was havin’ a telepathic conversation with it."

"Oh yeah, what was it about?"

"Well, since you're pullin’ my leg about it, I'll tell you." Dean sighs. "We were just discussin’ ways on how to woo you."

The waitress gives them their drinks.

"Are you going to share your ways?" (Y/N) puts her straw into her drink, taking a sip.

"Of course not. Then you would know our secrets."

"You sound crazy." She begins to giggle at Dean's raised brows from her comment.

"Maybe I am or maybe I'm not. You shall find out someday."

Dean takes his own straw and blows the paper off of it towards her. Swatting it out of the air, she sticks out her tongue.

He smirks and grabs one of her hands from across the table. They sit there and flirt until the food comes out and then it’s all about the food, well mostly. Dean ended up eating up all of his fries and tried to reach over to (Y/N)’s plate to get some just to get his hand slapped away. He began to pout, so she grabbed one and held in over the table for him to eat. This was a repeated cycle until her fries were gone.

Dean paid for the both of them and let (Y/N) leave the tip since she actually wanted to pay for herself but Dean refused to let her.

Getting back to her dorm room, Dean is about to tell her, “goodnight”, when she speaks first instead.

“Do you wanna come in?”

It’s not going to happen. This is not like every other date. She said so herself.

“Sure.”

Going into the room, Dean sits on the bed while she heads to her computer. Starting up some music, she slides off her shoes and jacket. Dean does the same and sets them to the side, not knowing how long he’ll be here. Fiddling with his shirt, he sits still as she climbs onto the bed behind him.

Feeling a hand on his bicep, Dean looks behind himself at the beautiful woman sitting there.

“Lay back.” (Y/N) demands.

He does as he’s told, placing his head on the pillow in her lap. Fingers begin to lightly scratch his scalp and her other hand rests on his chest.

“I didn’t want you to leave yet, that’s why I asked you to come in.”

“That’s fine with me.” He places his own hands, interlocked, on his stomach.

(Y/N)’s thumb swipes across his forehead as she looks thoughtfully down at him. “I like you, Dean. It sounds childish to use the word, ‘like’, but I don’t care. You seem to know what you want in life unlike other guys that just… want to live in the moment, I guess. What I mean by that is, they act like they don’t have the rest of their lives to get the things they want, so they feel the need to make stupid decisions that could essentially affect the rest of their lives. I do understand where they’re coming from though. Since we’re still young a lot of people believe we should live it up right now and worry when we get older. But why can’t we do it the other way around? That way we finish school, we can save up, and when we get older we have nothing to worry about because we took a responsible route and did what we needed to do instead of what we wanted to. But that’s not to say we shouldn’t have fun now, I guess I just wish people were more careful with what they did.”

That’s the first time he has ever heard someone his age say that. And although he never thought about it like that, he doesn’t disagree. Her praise didn’t go unnoticed.

“I like you, too. A lot actually. Thanks for thinkin’ of me like that, I try my best but I get caught up with everyone else sometimes. It’s kind of hard not to, to be honest. I get caught up with flirting and goin’ out with girls that don’t really have intentions of wanting the best for me. They would just want to be with me so they could show and tell their friends they had an attractive boyfriend. And it’s kind of upsetting now that I think about it. It’s like they thought I was nothing but a toy for them to use and when I took that away, they would get mad at me like I did somethin’ wrong.”

Dean grabs the hand on his chest.

“But then there was you. You never treated me like I was just a pretty face or like I was stupid. You got to know me and I really do appreciate that. I know you’ve probably heard about my pervious relationships.”

“Yeah.” She whispers, fingers slowly moving on Dean’s scalp.

“And how quickly they’ve ended. But I can assure you,” He sits up and turns his body to face her, hand still in hers. His tone going soft. “right now. That won’t be case this time.”

“Why is that?” (Y/N) asks carefully watching him.

“Because you’re different. And it’s a damn good thing that you are. You are the first woman, since I’ve been here, to ask me what I wanted to do with my life and seem genuinely interested. Like earlier when you asked if I had a favorite pen or pencil. It’s a small thing but it was nice to be asked somethin’ like that.”

(Y/N)’s head goes down and she traces the inside of Dean’s palm.

“Earlier, when we were in front of your door and you let me know sex was completely off limits for tonight. I was actually glad you said that.”

She brings her head back with a furrowed brow. “Why? Don’t guys like girls who are easy?”

“Yeah, we do. I’m not gonna lie. But there comes a time some of us get tired of having a woman just throw themselves at us. Sometimes those same women want you to do everything for them because, and this is just what I assume, they have already given you something that is special and they figure as long as I give him this, I should get whatever I want from him and he should do everything I ask without any questions. They just don’t realize it doesn’t work like that. They tend to use sex as some type of bribery because they know if it’s somethin’ that we expect to have, then they can take it away from us just as easily as they gave it to us. But when some guys aren’t affected by that, that’s when the accusations of cheating come along and that is not somethin’ fun to be accused of. Mainly because you know yourself and you know what you’re doin’ on a daily basis, so you know you don’t have time for anything else.”

(Y/N) brings her legs in sitting crisscross and scoots closer to Dean. “Someone said you cheated on them?” She says as if she can’t believe someone would do something like that to him.

Sweet like he said. She’s really something.

Dean clears his throat. “Yeah, I told this one chick, I was going out with, that I wouldn’t buy her somethin’, I don’t even remember what it was anymore, she got mad at me and said she could find someone else to buy it for her. I said alright because I was tired of arguing with her and then she says I’m probably buyin’ shit for other girls and stuff like that. Then she goes on to say she wasn’t going to have sex with me anymore because I was cheating on her anyway. She didn’t even say probably cheated, she just flat out said that I cheated on her. That relationship ended the next day. One thing I know I would never do to someone who is spendin’ their time with me and is with me and only me is cheat on them. Even the idea of cheating doesn’t sit right with me. Some guys like to have multiple women they talk to with the intentions of having some type of sexual contact with them. It’s not a wise thing to do and I don’t know that from experience. A friend of mine actually did that after I told him karma was gonna come right back around and bite him in the ass, he didn’t listen. But I’ll tell you now he doesn’t do that shit anymore.”

A hand makes its way under his chin, raising his gaze from their linked hands.

“If you would’ve said any of that stuff when we first met, I wouldn’t have believed you. But since I know how are after getting to know you, there’s no way all of that was bullshit. You play, a lot.”

Dean softly chuckles.

“But you know when you should be serious and for how long. That’s a trait I wish a lot of people possessed. I have the habit of being too serious sometimes and around you I seem to catch myself because I can feel myself relax when you come around.”

Dean recalls how she looked up at him earlier when she didn’t realize it was him speaking while she was digging through her backpack.

Her hand drops down to his shirt, absently rubbing the fabric between her fingers.

They’re staring at each other, but it’s not weird. You know how you stare at someone, but it begins to get hella awkward after a while? That isn’t this. It’s comfortable. If they were in public, someone could easily tell neither one of them knew what to say at this point or rather each of them are trying to figure out who’s going to make the first move.

Dean volunteers.

When their lips connected, (Y/N)’s hand began to ball up in his shirt. His hand slipped out of hers and landed on her side. She brought them backwards and Dean rested on his forearm. Pulling back, Dean glances to the side, catching how late it is on the digital clock.

“You can go if you want.” (Y/N) says from under him.

He must have made a face. Damn it.

“Do you want me to go?” He swipes his thumb back and forth on her side.

“No…” She whispers.

“Then I won’t.” Dean climbs fully onto the bed and brings her closer to himself.

For the rest of the night they share kisses and talk about random things. But then (Y/N) starts fighting sleep and ends up losing right in the middle of her sentence. Instead of leaving, Dean stays and brings up the blanket she had at the bottom of the bed to cover them.

It’s Friday anyway, he has absolutely nowhere to go tomorrow…. Expect for work… Fuck he has to go to work tomorrow.

Dean wastes no more time to join (Y/N) and her slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> I may have rambled while writing this, but I think it came out okay. *Fingers crossed* Also, I wanted to try a different way of writing to see how it went. More "comedic", I guess. Let me know if it's good or not, please.
> 
> Comments are always welcomed!!! <3


End file.
